


Clear and Sunny, For Once

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not today, Bones. I’ll get new ones when we get home, okay? Let’s go look around for now, okay? We’ve only got a week, and there’s a lot of stuff I want to do.”</p>
<p>Leo rolled his eyes as Jim bounded for the door, and wondered again why he had to fall in love with this idiot, out of everyone on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear and Sunny, For Once

Jim had wanted to visit the City on the Bay for a long time, but between Winona’s travel, Sam’s extracurriculars, and Frank’s attitude, they had never managed a trip out there. His breath caught when he saw the Golden Gate Bridge rising out of the fog, and Leo squeezed his hand. 

“Do you want to go across?”

Jim nodded eagerly, but he noted Leo’s face. “I would love to, but I mean, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

Leo shook his head. “I’ll try it. I need to figure out if I just have a fear of flying or a fear of heights in general.”

Jim leaned over to kiss him quickly. “You are amazing, Bones.”

“I know. Let’s go get a cab, darlin’, and we’ll get settled at the hotel before we go look around.”

 

The hotel was close to the water and some of the shops, and Jim unpacked his bag enough to remove his digital camera and a different pair of shoes than the slip on sandals he had worn to the airport for convenience. His scuffed blue Chucks were on top, and he grimaced as he pulled them out of his bag, realizing for the first time the truly terrible condition the shoes were in. He had brought them with from Iowa when he moved, and they were one of his few remaining reminders of home that he hadn’t hacked up in the Georgia heat. 

“We’re gonna have to get you new ones of those, kid,” Leo said, raising an eyebrow as Jim pulled them on regardless and bounced on the balls of his feet as he grabbed his camera. 

“Not today, Bones. I’ll get new ones when we get home, okay? Let’s go look around for now, okay? We’ve only got a week, and there’s a lot of stuff I want to do.”

Leo rolled his eyes as Jim bounded for the door, and wondered again why he had to fall in love with this idiot, out of everyone on the planet. 

 

Jim discovered a Starbucks a block from the hotel, and he immediately purchased a venti (Leo thinks that’s what he said) espresso, and he argued that it was helping him combat jet lag when Leo raised an eyebrow. Leo just shook his head and slipped his hand into Jim’s as they wandered, and Leo found himself often stopping to wait while Jim took a photo of something off in the distance, and occasionally a profile of his boyfriend in the setting sun. By the time they actually turned around and found their way back to the hotel, it was dark and the caffeine had hit Jim’s system hard.   
The blond was practically draped across Leo by the time they got upstairs, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach and tugging on Leo’s shirt. Leo smacked Jim’s hands away and only felt more insistent kisses being sucked onto his neck, and they practically fell through the door as it opened. Jim kicked the door shut before resuming his attacks, and Leo regrets ever letting the kid have caffeine. But Jim’s hands have slid up his shirt, and he stopped thinking about Jim on caffeine and focused more on the mind-blowing blow job he was going to give his boyfriend, and the fact that they could have mind-numbingly great sex for the rest of the week in between sightseeing. 

 

Leo groaned as he rolled over and there was no warm body under the sheets wrapped around him. He cracked an eye to see Jim sitting at the desk on his laptop, wearing only his boxers and a loose t-shirt, but still far too much for Leo’s pleasure.

“What’re you doin’?”

Jim smiled as he heard Leo’s mumbled question and looked over to see an arm flung over his boyfriend’s eyes against the light. “I just got an email back from Mississippi, and we’ve been approved for an apartment on campus. We’re officially going to live together!”

Leo lazily raised his hand in a ‘thumbs up’ gesture. “Does there happen to be coffee involved in us living together? Because a, that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life, and b, I’m so exhausted on a daily basis at school that there better be a coffee machine.”

Jim laughed and sat down on the bed, passing Leo a cup from Starbucks. “Yes, there is coffee involved, sleepyhead. Whenever you’re ready, we can head out for the day. I vote we tackle crossing the Golden Gate today.”

Leo groaned as he nursed the coffee. “’Kay. Let me finish this first, kid, and shower. Please tell me you didn’t walk to Starbucks in your underwear.”

Jim shook his head. “No, I put sweatpants on. I think my sex hair gave the girl at the counter a heart attack, though. I didn’t think about that until I saw myself in the window.”

Leo nodded as he took in Jim’s now tame hair that he could easily imagine sticking in impossible directions and had tracks from either one of their hands running through it. “I like it when you have sex hair. Shouldn’t have showered,” he said, finishing his coffee and running his hands through his own hair that could use a trim. “I’ll go hop in the shower now. Put some pants on and figure out where we can rent bikes or something so we don’t have to walk the entire bridge. That thing’s like five miles or something.”

“It’s three miles!” Jim yelled as Leo entered the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. After all, Jim was the reason he needed a shower so badly anyway. 

 

They spent the rest of the week sightseeing- rather, Jim dragging Leo excitedly all over the city- and Leo was often so exhausted by the time they got back to the hotel that he passed out on the bed before Jim could even attempt to talk his boyfriend into sex. 

“Look, Bones! It’s the Museum of Modern Art! We have to go in!”

“Bones, we should go to the Winchester Mystery House tomorrow. I already booked us tickets.”

“Bones, come on! Let’s walk past the painted houses!”

By the end of their week, Bones hadn’t gotten laid more than once and he was pretty sure he had been in every single cliché tourist location in San Francisco, including Alcatraz and Chinatown. He didn’t mind, though, because Jim was so happy to be there and he was happy to see Jim happy. More than once, he had used his phone to capture photos of Jim as they walked, smiling wide and his hair almost glowing in the California sun. Maybe they were cliché tourists this time around, but they were having fun, though a dismal amount of sex, Leo thought. He still leaned into Jim as they walked holding hands, laughing as Jim stumbled once in a while, and having the best time of his life.

"I love you, Jim," Leo whispered the night before they left, walking back to the hotel from the trolley stop. 

Jim came to a halt and just stared at Leo. "What?"

"I love you, you idiot, I really do," Leo repeated. 

Jim pulled his boyfriend into his arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you too, Bones."

**Author's Note:**

> I've got one more part written and about two more parts to write, and that's going to be the end of it, folks. I started out loving this series so, so much, but now, I feel like it's helped me grow so much as a writer and a person that it's time to put it to bed. I swear that I will always be active in writing this ship, and I promise they are going to end super duper happy, but it's time to move on for me from this. I started this four months ago, and it's been a fabulous journey, so thank you all for being by my side to watch me grow with these dumb boys. I appreciate it all so much more than you know <33


End file.
